Methylated derivatives of phenylethylamine -dopamine and tryptamine-serotonin have been implicated as "endogenous psychotogens" in the pathogenesis of schizophrenia. Recently, our laboratory found that Beta-hydroxylation of the psychoactive phenylethylamine-dopamine derivatives results in behaviorally weakened or inactive compounds. Since it is unknown whether introduction of a hydroxyl group in the Beta-position of tryptomine, serotonin and related compounds (5-methoxytryptamine, 5-methoxy-N,N-dimethyltryptamine, bufotenine, dimethyltryptamine) also leads to behavioral inactivation, we plan 1) to synthesize the Beta-hydroxylated compounds of the tryptamine-serotonin-series, 2) to test these compounds on rat behavior and to compare the results with those obtained with the non-hydroxylated psychoactive parent compounds, and 3) to measure CNS concentrations of these compounds to establish behavioral potency based on brain levels. The compounds will be synthesized according to standard procedures or slight modification of established methods. The behavioral testing will include extended gross behavioral observations and the conditioned avoidance response. The physiological disposition will be determined by standard analytical procedures.